tynonguidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Runes
Rune Types There are 4 different rarities of runes; Green, Blue, Purple, and Yellow. The rarer they are, the more powerful they are. Yellows are the most powerful runes, but also the hardest to get. Here is a list of runes, what they do, and a list of how much exp it takes to upgrade each one.. What Are Runes? Runes are stones that give your heroes certain buffs. They are obtained in the rune temple, by praying and receiving them from Rune-keepers. To get to the Rune Temple, you click the Rune icon in the bottom right Action Icons area and click the 'GO TO RUNE TEMPLE' button. The higher the Rune-keeper, the higher the chance of getting better runes. After your prayers, you will have either runes or cursed runes (the red skulls). After you click “Take all”, the runes will be transferred to your rune tab, where they can be used. The cursed runes can just be sold for 2,800 coins. Then you click the little blue rune in the bottom right corner to open your Rune Page. Now that you have your runes, you will notice they may have different names. Each rune has a unique buff, and will affect your heroes differently; refer to the first image on this page to see what each rune does. Assigning Runes Now that you have runes, and know what each one does, you can start assigning runes to your heroes. Play around a bit and see which ones give you the best power upgrade per hero. Note that some runes will not affect power, but still provide a buff, mainly Crusader and Partisan, as these boost "morale", which allows you to skill attack sooner, but doesn’t directly affect power. Also, morale runes don’t do ANYTHING for Mages because they do not perform skill attacks. Once you get your basic runes set, you will want to start leveling them. There is some simple math here. Green runes count for 30 exp points, teal for 60, purple for 120, and gold for 240. Runes can be combined with the same type of rune, or with different kinds of runes. AN IMPORTANT NOTE: BE VERY CAREFUL WHEN COMBINING RUNES!!!! When you are trying to combine runes and you are unsure of the outcome, please READ CAREFULLY! To combine runes, whether the same or different, it will always say: “Rune A will absorb Rune B, and get XXX EXP” Rune A is the one that will remain after combination IF RUNE B IS THE ONE YOU WANT CLICK CANCEL** As for the reason for all the emphasis above, this is the main issue people have with using runes. People get combination happy and wind up losing runes they wanted. If you do lose a rune, do not fret as it can always be replaced, but it is OK because, at the end of the day, runes are about the EXP points that can be piled into them.**A few general guidelines on rune combination” ~ If you combine a lower level and higher level rune, the higher level rune will remain (in order of low to high: green, teal, pink/purple, yellow, gold) ~ If you combine 2 runes of the same level, the one with the most experience remains (ex: combine two different teals, the one with higher exp points will remain) Please note that there are 4 runes that I know aren’t shown here. They are Endurance, Reliability, Vengeance, and the Exp one. The reason why these aren’t included is because the three first ones I could only find one data point for, so couldn’t establish a patter or base, and the Exp rune I have never seen. Anyone with info on these, let me know and I will update! Leveling Runes Now that you have an understanding of runes and have your base runes, its time to start leveling those suckers up! In order to do this, you are going to need A LOT of coins, as auto praying get expensive and points needed gets very large. The table below shows how many EXP points are needed per level. *Red EXP points are estimates based on the trend of the above runes, when confirmed I will change* Leveling runes is a simple two step process. The easiest way to explain leveling runes would be with an example. Step One Typically this will be what your screen will look like after clicking auto pray (except in this example I got lucky and got a purple rune, these are not easy to find). You will notice I got Curse Runes as well as green, blue, and purple runes; the normal runes have the option take or sell, and the curse runes only have the option to sell, this is because curse runes are useless, so you can only sell them for 2,800 coins. You will notice in the bottom the "Sell All" button is selectable, when you click that it will sell all of your curse runes for you, leaving you with only the useful runes. I always click this, then auto pray, sell, auto pray, until I have 19 runes, then I will click "Take All" and go to my rune page via the blue rune button in the bottom right hand corner. Step Two Here I have a Yellow or Legendary rune. For this example lets pretend it was only level 1. If you wanted to level up your Bane, you could simply click "Combine All" and your bane would gain 660 points (30*10 green runes + 60*4 blue runes + 120*1 purple rune = 660 points). The reason why you could safely do this is because a legendary rune will always take in all other runes except other legendary runes (when another legendary rune is present, the one with the lowest exp would be absorbed by the one with the higher exp). Now lets say you wanted to level up the Purple Rune; you would have to store the Yellow Rune on one of your heroes because it would eat your Purple Rune. Next you could just click "Combine All" since you only have one purple rune and the rest are blue and green. If another purple rune was present, the one with the higher exp would eat the one with the lower exp, same as with yellows. If you wanted to Level up a blue or green rune; you would have to store the purple rune on one of your heroes. The exact same rule applies to Blue and Green runes. Blue Runes will always absorb Green Runes. If you are unsure of which rune will be absorbed, refer to the paragraph that explains how runes absorb each other. Basically the higher level rune will absorb the rest. This is it for leveling up runes. It is very simple once you get the feel for it, so just be careful with combining runes until you know which will absorb which. If you do accidentally absorb a rune you wanted, don't worry too much, you will be able to use the points of that unwanted rune in a legendary later on. Rune Fragments Rune fragments are obtained from either the Advanced or the Legendary Rune-Keepers. Rune Fragments are used to get Legendary Runes. 20 Rune Fragments will get you any Legendary Rune of your choice, and 100 Rune Fragments will give you a choice between 3 Ultra Legendary Runes. As far as I know these 3 Ultra Legendary Runes can only be bought with Rune Frags, or they might be attainable from the Legendary Rune-Keeper with an extremely low chance. You can also double check what all green, blue, purple, and yellow runes do to you. You can see in the upper right hand corner it shows you a number (in this picture its a 3), this refers to your number of current Rune Frags. All the Yellow Runes up until Adept cost 20 Rune Frags to buy, the top 3, Endurance, Reliability, and Vengence give you bigger buffs and will cost you 100 Rune Frags. If you scroll down, you will see ALL the runes there with the rune effects, but you can only buy Yellow Runes.